This core provides services to all of the projects. It provides for Dr. Reid's time for overall program management, consultations with the projects and data handling, as well as for supervision of the core. The core personnel are responsible for assuring proper operation of the clinical digitizer and data transfer from the Clinical Core (A) at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital to investigators at Drexel and the University of Kentucky. Core B personnel are also responsible for assisting all projects in receiving and translating data into their formats. They purchase or construct special tissue-mimicking phantoms as needed in any project. The core includes a sub-project for planning and conducting Receiver Operating Characteristic (ROC) curve analysis of the image data, in collaboration with Core A. We will compare measures developed by the imaging projects with images formed by conventional methods, and assess their clinical value. Additional evaluations will involve feature extraction in collaboration with Proj. 5. The core is located in the Biomedical Engineering and Science Institute of Drexel University, and is convenient to all of the Drexel investigators. The tapes from the Clinical Core are brought to the laboratory by subway from Thomas Jefferson University Hospital, which is a 15 minute ride away. Once checked, these data are made available to all investigators (including Drs. Rose and Donohue) through the Drexel ethernet. Core facilities are assigned by the Principal Investigator. The advice of a panel composed of the project P.I.'s will resolve conflicts.